faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanamarilla Pharule
Personality She wasn’t sure when she had first began to enjoy the kill, but eventually she had found that she could kill a man easily without even fluttering an eyelid. Why? Because she had too, mostly for food but also because it came her job and Vana is too loyal to ever let her employers down. Vana see’s killing as something she needs to go to survive more than a job, and if anything she will also make sure to spill as much blood as possible. She is slightly sadistic in her killing ways, beginning to enjoy seeing the difference dying expressions of her victims, though she only takes cases against those who she deems worthy of the kill. Her victims are usually the source of her food, so Vana is very reliant on her work. Towards women Vana is slightly wary, for she had had a bad history around girls of her own age, though towards men she can be a terrible flirt, though she does not believe in love. In respect to her own kind, Vana shows no resentment, nor does she want revenge on the one who made her. Though he had done it before she had felt ready, Vana has felt that with time she has come to accept what she is, and holding a grudge would do nothing but set her back in life. In respects to him she shows only indifference. Appearance: Long black hair usually hangs loose over her shoulders and back, though during missions she is known to tie it up in bunches to keep it out of the way. Clothing wise, Vana has a deep love for the colour red, so her clothing is usually red and slightly revealing, though during missions she often swaps her clothing for similar black clothing to blend in with the shadows. Her eyes are a Smokey cinnamon colour; though the thirstier she gets a deeper the shade of red her eyes take, which turns redder still at the smell of blood. Vana’s teeth are actually straight like normal human teeth, though when she smells blood her fangs protrude from her gums visually. inventory: * Assassin’s Dagger - This wicked-looking, curved +2 dagger provides a +1 bonus to the DC of a Fortitude save forced by the death attack of an assassin. * A dread weapon excels at attacking one type of creature. Against its designated foe, its effective enhancement bonus is +4 better than its normal enhancement bonus. Further, it deals +4d6 points of bonus damage against the foe, and if it scores a successful critical hit against the foe, that creature must make a Fortitude save (DC 27) or be destroyed instantly and turned to dust. (This even affects creatures immune to critical hits or death magic.) * Silver Dagger, Masterwork - This masterwork alchemical silver dagger is nonmagical. As a masterwork weapon, it has a +1 enhancement bonus on attack rolls. Skills Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (all) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex magic: * '''Blood Drain (Ex): A dhampir can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains all the blood in victim’s body in 1 minute. Each round they drain a victim’s blood, they heal 5 HP. Any HP above max is wasted. * Dark Metamorphosis (Sp): This spell does not count as one of the limited spell a Dhampir can know. With this spell any blood the dhampir touches is absorbed by their body just as if they had used their fangs. * Blood Rage (Ex): When in the presence of a lot of blood a Dhampir may enter a rage like a Barbarian can. In this rage, they will attack anything if the Dhampir has no control. * Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a Dhampir retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Dhampir already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. * Regeneration (Ex): Magic and magic/silver weapons deal normal damage. A dhampir heals 1 Hit point per round. They can regrow limbs in 8 hours if they drain a medium sized creature dry. Once a limb is cut off, it writhers and dies in minutes and can’t be reattach. * Damage Reduction (Su): A dhampir has damage reduction 5/silver and magic. A dhampir’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * Light intolerance (Su): Sunlight and its magical equivalent irritate a dhampir. They are allergic to sunlight, which causes rashes. Sudden bursts of light will blind a dhampir for one round and take a –1 penalty on all rolls. * Blood requirements (Su): A dhampir still needs to drink a cup of blood per week. If a dhampir goes without blood for more than a week, there special abilities fail them and they grow weaker over time. * Hellfire (Sp):. It sends out one to three firebolts doing a total of 1d6 fire damage per two levels. It is a ranged touch attack. * Summon Spirit (Sp): It summons a spirit that does 1d8 damage per three levels. Once summoned, the spirit can take a action the next round, and is usable for 3 rounds. ability: Dhampir Warrior * Blood Drain (Ex): A dhampir can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains all the blood in victim’s body in 1 minute. Each round they drain a victim’s blood, they heal 5 HP. Any HP above max is wasted. * Blood Rage (Ex): When in the presence of a lot of blood a Dhampir may enter a rage like a Barbarian can. In this rage, they will attack anything if the Dhampir has no control. * Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a Dhampir retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Dhampir already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. * Regeneration (Ex): Magic and magic/silver weapons deal normal damage. A dhampir heals 1 Hit point per round. They can regrow limbs in 8 hours if they drain a medium sized creature dry. Once a limb is cut off, it writhers and dies in minutes and can’t be reattach. * Damage Reduction (Su): A dhampir has damage reduction 5/silver and magic. A dhampir’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * Light intolerance (Su): Sunlight and its magical equivalent irritate a dhampir. They are allergic to sunlight, which causes rashes. Sudden bursts of light will blind a dhampir for one round and take a –1 penalty on all rolls. * Blood requirements (Su): A dhampir still needs to drink a cup of blood per week. If a dhampir goes without blood for more than a week, there special abilities fail them and they grow weaker over time. Assassin * Shadow step - A shadow step is similar to a teleport; however, it only affects the assassin and any gear on his person. Whenever the assassin shadow steps, he disappears from his current location, travels through the Shadow Plane, and reappears in the new location. Bursts of shadow appear in both squares affected. Unless otherwise specified, shadow steps have unlimited range, but must begin and end on the same plane. If the assassin shadow steps to an occupied square, he is shoved towards the nearest space large enough to hold his body mass (which may or may not be within the same square, depending on what now occupies it) and takes 1d6 damage for each 5 feet traveled. * Shadow Vision (Ex): All assassins train in darkness due to their affinity with the shadows. As a result, an assassin gains Darkvision. * Evasion (Ex): At 3rd level and higher, an assassin can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. The assassin loses this benefit if he wields a weapon other than daggers or if he wears a shield or armor heavier than light. A helpless assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. * Shadow Run (Su): At 4th level, the assassin learns the first of his Shadow Arts: the ability to be captured by the shadows at a later point. When the assassin activates this ability, his maximum speed increases by 10 feet for a number of rounds equal to his class level + his wisdom modifier. After those rounds pass, the assassin shadow steps to the square in which he activated this ability. * Deadly Arts (Sp): An assassin does not prepare or cast spells in quite the same way that other arcane spellcasters do. Instead, his training focuses on what are known as "deadly arts" - unique spells with different mechanics. (Because of the way they are used and the wide variety of abilities they cover, deadly arts are sometimes "cast", "used", or "activated", and may be referred to as "skills", "spells", or "abilities", though in truth they are always a combination of all of these.) These compliment the assassin's other talents, making him far more effective in battle. Daggers thrown in the process of using a deadly art are created as part of the casting. * Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 5th level, an assassin can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. He retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. * Shadowy Dodge (Su): At 11th level, the assassin learns how to pull shadows around himself to hide his position. He gains a number of Shadowy Dodge points equal to three × his Wisdom modifier. * Improved Evasion (Ex): At 13th level, the assassin gains improved evasion. This ability works like evasion, except that while the assassin still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth he henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless assassin does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. * Dagger Mastery: At 14th level, the assassin is one with his daggers. Henceforth, he gains a +2 bonus on all attack rolls he makes with daggers, and the critical threat range of all daggers he wields increases by 1. In addition, he may use his sneak attacks and critical attacks to deal nonlethal damage at no penalty (effects other than damage do not apply to these attacks, however). * Shadow Displacement (Su): At 18th level, the assassin is nearly a complete master of the shadows. As a swift action, he can shadow step to any creature that he can see within 100 feet, appearing in an adjacent square. When he chooses to end this ability (a free action), he shadow steps to the square where he activated this ability. This effect ends automatically after one hour. Should he use this ability again before dismissing it or its duration expires, it activates normally, but the square where the assassin returns to is reset to the new location. This is an elite ability. History She had been born in the city of Calimshan almost 200 year ago, and back then everything had been different. She had lived a normal life, her father a trader sailing to different lands, her mother an inn keeper. She grew up in a stable family, and everything was perfectly fine. It was when she was 18 and beginning to see more of the world that she met Him. His name was Johnlicashun, and it would be the start of a relationship that would change her life. Vana spent the neck five years with Johnny, and she loved him more than she could even say. He was her everything, and she thought she was his. It was then that she first found about what he truly was. Though she was unconditionally in love with him, she couldn’t help but wonder why he would never truly spend the night with her, why she would wake and he would be gone. When she saw his during the say it was always to go to his house, and never go outside. Rumours about him being the undead began to arise, though she hardly dared to believe it. That was until Vana followed him. One night after he left her, she silently stalked the shadows after him, witnessing a scene that would forever etch in her mind, no matter how many human memories she would later forget. Down a dark alley in Calimshan, she saw him crouched over something moving, though it was too dark too clearly see. Approaching him slowly, she reached out her hand towards him, uttering his name softly. When he turned around, what she saw was not the man she loved. His eyes were blood red, his mouth dripping with blood, fangs for teeth and his expression feral, the thing under him a cowering girl, blood gushing from her neck, clothes torn from her body, quickly fleeing the scene, violated. But Johnny had no eyes for her, only Vana. He leered at her, not really truly seeing her for what she is, but rather a meal to replace the one she had let get away. Her initial feelings were hurt from his betrayal for even touching another women, though she main emotion she felt was fear. She was scared of Johnny. Vana tried to run, but she was no match for his unnatural speed. He began to drink from her, his hands tearing at her clothes with hunger before her shrieks aroused the townsfolk. He fled the scene, leaving her to die. When she finally passed out, and her heart ceased its beat, she was promptly buried in the local cemetery, and respects were promptly paid. But Vana wasn’t dead, not truly. That day had been the last she could truly look at sunlight. When she awoke, she was inside her first coffin, the smell of moist soil burning her nostrils, her throat dry and irritable. Panicking, she broke her way out of the coffin, and dug her way out of the ground. Out into the cool night air she caught the scent of a Human, and her instincts took over. It was that night that Vana also made her first kill. It was obvious she couldn’t really stay in Calimshan, what with so many people who could recognise her, and she fled, staying in small villages and towns for no length of time. Vana had never really recovered from her memory of Johnny and that other women, and though she could understand his need for the crimson liquid, for she too felt the immense desire for it, she couldn’t understand why he needed to rape her. In her eyes, she blamed the women for being so scantily dressed, and that irrational hatred stayed with her. If they stole men, why shouldn’t she? It wasn’t until 146 or so years passed that she even dare set foot in that town again, but she did when she caught wind of great profits to be had there. Everything had changed, and she found she could easily blend among the people there, killing when she felt the need, the deaths going pretty un noticed in the sleazy area. Vana spent her life there, and to this day, this is where she resides. Category:Outdated